narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuen Neko
Fuen Neko (猫フエン, Neko Fuen) was a member and the head of the Neko clan during the war-torn era, preceding the era of hidden villages. Background Fuen was born during the Warring States Period and grew up as a child of war, being one of the few of her numerous brothers to survive until adulthood. While being in her teens, the kunoichi met Misumi Fukumatsu, a samurai whom she married a few years later. During the first year of their marriage, the woman gave birth to a baby boy, which she and her husband had named Tsurugi. Fuen was very pleased that she became a mother. After, she gave birth to her second child, Raiga Fukumatsu, Fuen became the head of her clan. Now, she also became known as a threat to the other clans. Thus, one day while she was training her two sons alongside with Misumi, they were cornered by several members of the Uchiha clan. She was shocked to see them on her clan lands. As the leader of her family, the kunoichi tried to be diplomatic with the Uchiha members, but all her attempts to resolve problems peacefully were in vain. Having no other alternative, Fuen and her husband drove out the invaders. At a certain point she gave birth to her first baby girl, which she named Katsumi. The woman raised her daughter in her clan spirit, preparing her to become the future leader. Being still pregnant with her fourth and last child, during an alliance treaty between her clan and the Hagoromo clan, Fuen and the other leader were attacked by the Senju clan. During the battle, the kunoichi was seriously injured, but she managed to survive and gave birth to a girl, which she named Azami. After the founding of Kohoha, the woman and her clan joined the village. However, her health started to deteriorate and passed down to her first born daughter the leadership of the clan. During her last days, she helped Azami to run the dango shop she just opened. Fuen died in her sleep and her death was discovered by her second son, Raiga. She was buried in the Konoha Cemetery. Personality Fuen appeared to be a stoic and calm woman. She was an extremely independent kunoichi and she did not like to be pinned down by anyone or any rules. However, the woman respected her clan's traditions and done her duty to pass them down to her children. Fuen had the ability to react instantly to serious situations, like when she and her family were cornered by the Uchiha members. She tried to remain diplomatic towards them, but soon she used force to drive out of her clan lands the invaders. In general she was a caring and loving person, especially towards her family, but she became quickly serious and diplomatic when she had to deal with the other clans. Appearance The kunoichi was woman of tall stature, who possesed green eyes and hips-long wavy orange hair tied loosely at her back with a piece of black material and a bang covering slightly the right part of her face. She also wore a shade of red lipstick and, as attire, she wore the red standard armour of that era emblazoned with the Neko symbol at the front of the chest plate, accompanied with a mesh armour underneath her attire. In addition, Fuen wore a sword at her back. While in the Neko clan's keep, she wore a black komon with white designs, and as footwear wooden sandals. On the back of the komon she had her clan's crest printed with green. During her Konoha days, she wore a dirty blue loose fitting kimono tied at her waist with a white obi. Abilities Not much is known about her abilities, but the fact that she carried a sword on her back indicated that she practised kenjutsu, something she had in common with her husband. The fact Fuen was able to survive up until adulthood during an era when many young children died in wars suggested she was a very gifted kunoichi. Katsumi noted that her mother's sensory ability was the advantage, what helped her to survive to adulthood. Trivia *Her name is composed of "Fu" (フ) which means "green" and "En" (エン) which is the Japanese pronunciation of the word "yen", the basic monetary unit of Japan. *Fuen was taller than her husband with 0.50 cm, because she was measuring 179.5 cm, while her husband 179 cm. *Her hobby was conducting tea ceremonies. *She wished to fight Butsuma Senju. *Her favourite food was zosui, while her least was nanbanzuke. Quotes *(To the Uchiha shinobi) "To let you know, you enter my clan's territory. Please leave as soon as possible! (...) Well, I did not want to do this, but I will have to use force to make you leave!" *(To Katsumi)'' "As my first born daughter, I choose you to become the future leader of our family. I made my duty to raise you in our clan's spirit and traditions and now you are capable to take leadership of this family!"'' *(To Azami) " I am very happy to see that your business is going quite well! After all, you put your heart and soul into what you do! Thus, I am going to help you as well as I can!" References Fuen Neko is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by http://mayamyneko23.deviantart.com/ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Category:FINAL Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Pre-Gen Category:Konohagakure